


Desperate for More

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jerome doesn't get attention, then neither will the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate for More

Jerome smiled as he felt Jim stirring. He pet along the warm back, kissing along the hickeys he had left there the previous night. "Big bad cop likes sleeping through their alarm too much."

"Kiss my ass," came out as Jim awoke to the feeling of a pair of teeth sinking into his hips. He didn't need Jerome to treat him like a child. Noticing his covers moving down, he groaned as he felt the lips brush over his ass cheek. "I hate you."

"You don't! You love me, James Gordon. I have proof." He reached between the legs to grip the cock, then scoffed, "No wet dream about me? I feel so offended I might leave."

Jim rolled his eyes, "As least let me wake up. Then you can talk to me like you own me."

Jerome's laughing filled the room despite Jim's natural wincing over it. "Ooh, detective, but I do own you. At least," murmured Jerome as he laid his cheek against the ass, "the best part of you."

"I'm moving to lay on my back. Get away from me." The cop didn't bother to wait to flip over, but Jerome was quickly out of the way before resting his head around the same area. "You really like this shit, don't you?"

Jerome felt over the cock lazily, "Well, what if you were me? If my boyfriend knew how to give it good, I'd be all over that dick. And here we are, me doing everything since I'm the one with the anal experience." 

"Don't ever talk about that stuff with me. Who says it like that? Why do you-" Jim was cut off by a tongue rasping along his length, "Jesus." 

Jerome ran his tongue up to the tip, peering up at Jim before taking it down slowly to the base. He ran his nails up and down the stomach to get Jim to laugh softly. He gagged once he hit a certain point, but he let the older man hold him there.

Jim groaned, leaning up until Jerome smacked his stomach, "Shit, okay." He laid back down, having to listen to a muffled laugh as Jerome continued to blow him. The gags continued until he went farther. "Calm down!"

Jerome pulled back, breathing hard until he spoke in a giddy tone, "You broke my gag reflex!"

The brunet grew red in the face, "You didn't need to do that, Jerome."

"But it was so much fun to see how hard I could push myself!" Giggled the clown, running his lips over the tip of the cock to capture any precum that could run through the layer spit. 

Clutching the sheets with his hands, Jim shifted a bit before peeking open an eye, "Come on, work your magic."

The ginger pumped the erection with a firm hand as he ran his teeth lightly over the head, "I'm actually in the mood to make you a squirming whore. Sound good?" 

"I'm not a..." Jim shoved his palm to his lips to let out muffled noises as the tongue flicked down into his slit. "Jerome!" He growled as he watched his cock head disappear between the plump lips, feeling the vacuum pressure with his eyes rolling back. "Shit."

"Mm, like a magician I can make your dick disappear." His mouth opened wide to take down the cock to the base, finding his throat was sore but determined. He moaned when it was jammed in all the way, enjoying Jim grabbing at his hair. 

Jim pet over the short locks before yanking at them. "I'm close," he warned, eyes starting to shut again as he bucked. Jerome must've taken pity on him, since the mouth moved faster to get him to his peak.

Jerome swallowed a shot of cum, but pulled back so the rest could get all over his face. His tongue stayed out as he panted, getting out, "Oh Jim, you taste so good." He emphasized that statement by licking his lips.

The cop looked away until he felt Jerome climb over him to rub his messy face over Jim's features. "Jerome! Cut it out!" He shouted, silenced by a tongue shoving in past his lips. 

Their tongues ran together until Jim felt Jerome's erection and gasped. The clown cackled as their faces moved from each other. "Well, James Gordon, how shall I pleasure you further?" He scooped cum that got on the man's nose, licking it off his finger.

"I have to... to get to work." Jim started to get up, feeling warm hands rubbing over his ass until a finger slid between his cheeks. "I can come in late." The teasing over his pucker got him to swallow hard, "Sick! I'll call in sick."

"Good boy," smirked the redhead, grabbing Jim by the face with a hand roughly. "Glad you know I'm the boss. Now I'm going to need you to beg, since you considered ever leaving me alone horny. Okay?" He laughed at Jim's shaking. "Hey, it's okay. Being someone's bitch is actually pretty fun once you're loose enough." He spit in the face, "Now bark."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what kinks you shippers have, but I'd like to know.


End file.
